


BirdVerse Oneshots

by AshesAbyss



Series: BirdVerse [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bad Sans-centric, Bad Sanses are basically children, Error is a good mom, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nightmare is a good dad, No Smut, Probably OOC?, dream is an IDIOT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesAbyss/pseuds/AshesAbyss
Summary: Until I can come up with a plot, this is just random drabbles?
Relationships: All platonic!, GoopDad - Relationship
Series: BirdVerse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2064009
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	1. Character List

**Author's Note:**

> This page is just the characters and types of birds?

Character list: 

Nightmare!Passive!Sans: Cockatoo, 4’6

Nightmare!Sans: European Starling, 5’6

Horror!Sans: Vulture, 5’3

Killer!Sans: Snowy Owl, 5’0

Dust!Sans: Purple Martin, 5’0

Error!Sans: Red headed blackbird, 5’2

Cross!Sans: Rock Pigeon, 4’10

Dream!Sans: Yellow-Crested Cockatoo, 4’6

Ink!Sans: Rainbow Bird, 5’1

(https://www.google.com/url?sa=i&url=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.reddit.com%2Fr%2Finterestingasfuck%2Fcomments%2Fhzu0c5%2Frainbow_bird%2F&psig=AOvVaw0suIzaAmTQsYUDxGm9nveN&ust=1608485515211000&source=images&cd=vfe&ved=0CA0QjhxqFwoTCPjX9NvJ2u0CFQAAAAAdAAAAABAD)  
  


Swap!Sans (Blue): Bluebird, 4’6


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably bad -_-  
> Sorry it’s short.  
> Being edited

For most universes, there was no place to really fly in the underground, Sure, for small distances there was a spot, but not enough to actually fly, and most sanses never put in the effort to use those spaces. So, when Nightmare brought up practicing with flying in combat, there were... issues. None of them had flown since they were young, and combat in flight is much more complicated then just flying.

“Is this really necessary Boss?” The Murder Time wasn’t happy with this, Horror least of all. At the moment, they sat at the roof of the mansion, where Nightmare was about to teach them how to fly. “Horror, you need to learn how to use your wings in combat.” Nightmare stared down at the three of them as they withered under his glare. “Might as well get it over with...” Killer sighed. He stepped forward, ruffling his feathers. “I feel like a fledgling...” he muttered under his breath. “Alright Killer,” Nightmare started. “Show me what you can do.” Killer balled his fists and stretched his wings. Launching himself off the roof, he prepared to fly... and flew face first into a tree. “OWW!” Horror and Dust bursted out in laughter as killer clung onto the tree, attempting to straighten his wings. “CLEARLY WINGING IT ISN’T HELPING, HUH?” Horror was trying to speak in between laughs. “OH LIKE YOU COULD DO BETTER!” Killer chirped, flitting off the tree and into the next. This time, his talons gripping into the branches. Killer took a deep breath, and launched himself from the tree. He was doing good... until the wind sped up.   
_**Pshhhhhhhh**_

Killer was flung through the air into the closest tree, panickedly gripping at the bark. Horror and Dust were starting to get concerned. Killer flapped his wings, attempting to get back to the roof. Talons scrambling, he had flown straight into the wall as a tentacle wrapped around his waist.   
“It _might_ be to windy for this today...” Nightmare looked smug, his tentacled wrapped around his fluffed up wings. “OH, YOU THINK?” Killer glared at nightmare, flicking his wings as stray feathers fell. Nightmare pulled Killer up, letting him have time to smooth his feathers. “You could say... “ Horror’s expression faded into what could be described as a sh*t-eating grin. “You snown’t be doing that again?” “OH SHUT UP, CARRON EATER!”


End file.
